


Life With & Without You

by Etheriei



Category: Doctor X (Japanese Drama), Doctor X - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: This Story is based on the ship that is Daimon and Jonouchi of the Japanese drama, Doctor X.They are rather small as I don’t think anything will ever come out of it in the series. But oh they look so good together and I just love their dynamic so I had to write something..





	1. The Mysterious Doctor X

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be written in Jonouchis point of view. It will start as a study of this new character and then progress further as our main character delves deeper into her attraction/pull towards this Doctor X. Her moment of clarity happens while at a parent’s conference at her daughter’s school. The other mothers are describing their husbands/ ideal partners. You can imagine what occurs then... or not ;)

I was sitting at my desk in the doctor’s communal office rooms twiddling my fingers waiting for my next surgery to arrive. I had shut out all my fellow doctor’s noisy conversations and delved deep into my own private thoughts and musings.

These days I found myself incredibly spent after devoting myself to my work, trade and daughter. The latter I didn’t even get enough credit for. My ex-husband was insisting that I wasn’t fit to be her mother as I didn’t give her enough time. He declared me unfit and semi demanded that I The irony lay thick in that accusation as he never had any time to spare or take off of work. All he did was plough from one surgery to the next as well as desperately trying to move up in the ranks.

I glared at the pen I now had in my hands. Just then I felt a gush of wind make its way through the room before the office door slammed shut again. An odd but interesting scent filled the room. I found myself looking up to find the culprit. But was meant with the equally surprised/shocked faces of the doctors I worked with. I frowned slightly before picking up the book I had been reading before lunch time.

Later that day while doing the daily rounds we got interrupted by a scantily clad woman who wouldn’t acknowledge or give way to anyone as we were both making our way through the passage. I was horrified how unaffected this woman seemed and just as her shoulder brushed past my own I smelt that lavishly odd and interesting scent again. I shook my head in disbelief of this woman’s general disrespect and lack of manners.

Later still this same woman claimed that she could do the surgery that no one else would and could do. She even had the audacity to say that she never fails. How could such a woman exist! I glared at her smug expression on her face. This woman!

During the next few days I managed to find out a bit about this mysterious obnoxious person who claimed to be a doctor and one that never failed.

She had worked in remote parts of the world and performed some impressive surgeries and feats. Nevertheless, I could not and would not believer her obviously faulty declarations. No one could say that they never made mistakes. It just wasn’t humanly possible.

The rest of the doctors were growing increasingly annoyed at this Daimon Michiko. Some were even going so far on insisting that her name was instead demon. I myself couldn’t accept her attitudes. We were all inundated with statements of “I will not do”. This woman really went too far when it came to necessary things that all doctors had to do and did willingly.

The first surgery I got to see her work in had me somewhat astonished but equally horrified. Her methods were bordering on dangerous and though they seemed to always have good results, she challenged every and any person in her path. Those in authority were no exception. She bulldozed through any obstacle no matter how great or small. Every surgery she seemed to feature in.

Her “I will not fail” was becoming a frequent mantra along with the many and increasing “I will nots”.

The more I was able to see her in action, the more convinced I was that this woman was the notorious doctor X that had been whispered about in certain circles. The doctor who used shady methods while in surgery and one who seemed to value the surgery and experience more than the patient.


	2. The Problematic Freelancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The growing irritations of the new freelancer results in a plan being developed for her downfall.

Life was becoming increasingly difficult with juggling my private life and work. I honestly felt much freer and happier working as it challenged me rather than being stuck at home doing the usual motherly chores and expectations. But having a daughter was making that choice hard. Sometimes I wished I had never got married but then I would watch my little girl and think it was all worth it again. Yes, even the current troubles and accusations that were being hurled at me by my ex-husband became naught. I smiled as she finished one drawing after the next and handed me her masterpieces. Eventually the little eyes and hands got tired which lead to a sleeping girl sprawled over the tiny coffee table.

 

My body ached as I picked her up and headed to our shared room. The long hours of surgery were definitely getting to me. Sitting in the same position for hours on end and quickly moving my head back and forth as I conversed with the various doctors I worked with hadn’t helped either. My neck was stiff and in desperate need of a good massage.

Sadly, it would have to do with my rather inadequate hands lightly relieving a bit of the pressure later.

 

Once little Mei was safely in bed and sleeping peacefully I retreated into my office in our tiny apartment.

 

Books were piled on top of each other. My cup from the previous evening was still on the table.

I sighed at the state of my desk. Moving slowly, I collapsed into the uncomfortable chair I had acquired recently. It had been a giveaway and so I had taken it without a complaint. But it turned out to be strangely crafted in a way that I felt tiny in it and due to its weird curved shape, it caused my lower back to experience increased pressure as I sat on it.

 

I picked up the nearest book and started reading where I left off.

A procedure that had not been successfully completed in our hospital was the current topic as I read the first page.  The more I read, the more I couldn’t stop reading. I had always been fascinated with the rare surgeries even when I was a junior. I couldn’t explain this interest to anyone if they asked but somehow it was a great point of intrigue for me.

 

As I turned another page, an image of a defiant face looking straight into my eyes flashed through my mind.

“I never fail” She had said and promptly walked away.

I smirked and continued my reading. There was no way there was a doctor that could not fail. It just didn’t exist.

Such arrogance and defiant doctors shouldn’t exist in hospitals. They only cause more problems.

 

I stopped reading as I thought of a recent doctor that had been fired just a month ago. He had lost a patient because he had insisted on doing things his way. He had the whole hospital staff on his back telling him he could not proceed with his own diagnosis and treatment but he wouldn’t listen to anyone. He was convinced that his diagnosis was the only correct one. No one could persuade him and even threatening his job hadn’t worked.

 

The patient had been intrigued by this proud and rather obnoxious doctor and his statements and agreed to the surgery. He even insisted on demanding the operation and procedures that he had been told would save his life for sure. That patient had become in awe with an arrogant doctor and because of that wouldn’t listen to any of the other doctors that tried to discourage him from having the surgery done.

 

Turns out the surgery had not gone as planned and the patient had coded during the operation. Not only had the doctor insisted on doing things his own way but he had overlooked some other minor issues the patient was having. His dismissal had been light considering that all the other doctors had also missed those issues but he had been told to never show his face in these wards again.

 

I bet (to myself mostly) that this Daimon was no different. Soon she would be proved imperfect and would make a mistake too. I smiled to myself as I imagined that proud face being humiliated properly in front of all the hospital staff for a definite mistake on her part. I didn’t really understand why but this scene was something I now would look forward to. Though I had never been one that loved to watch people fall or see their short fallings but people like that…. I despised and felt they deserved it. This was a fall I was 100% invested in seeing and maybe it would be a good thing to contribute to the beginnings of this Dr. Daimons failings.

Closing the book, I pulled myself out of the rickety chair and dragged my tired body to bed. I fell asleep without any effort and awoke the next morning with smile on my face.

Today was the day that I would try to find as much about this Dr Daimon so that I could make her slip up. I was going to find out everything about her. All her secrets. All her failings, All her mistakes. All her failed relationships. Her schooling. Everything I could possibly find and then I would use it against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Sorry for the longest delay in updates on all my stories. I hope to get back to them eventually but life has been .. well life.


	3. Curiousity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of the doctor that never fails and doesn't do this and that and many other things. I condensed it into a day.. 
> 
> Sorry

I got into work early this morning figuring I should try to look into this Daemon’s history and contract files if at all possible. The earlier the better.

I had rushed to make a quick and easy breakfast for Mei and I and then hurriedly put on our jackets and rushed out of the flat and into our usual bus.

Surprisingly dropping Mei off at her nearby aftercare didn’t take too long.

 

And now here I was sitting at my desk within the staff section. A dozen or so papers lay scattered across the large expanse of desk. I wasn’t used to having access to such a big desk and was still getting used to the extra space available to me. I had managed to bribe the secretary with a promise of a free meal in exchange for Damion’s cv and file.

 

I had wasted no time in immersing myself within the files. But even after a full two hours spent staring at words that were beginning to annoy me rather than help my case I gave up the search, I was getting nowhere.

 

All I had found out was what I already knew. Her Hobbies were surgery. Her interests were surgery.

According to every piece of paper lying scattered on my tiny desk, this doctor lived only for surgery. There was no dirt that I could find other than being too dedicated to operating on patients.

 

With a huge sigh, I got up and left the room only to walk right into Daimon. She had slammed right into me and knocked the breath out of me. This Daimon seemed way to preoccupied with herself and had been staring at a phone while she was walking. She was still staring at her phone with a peculiar expression on her face just after crashing into me.  There were no apologies and no recognition of her error. My agitation at this new stuck up and precocious doctor was building up by the hour.

 

If this continued, I knew I would blow up in her face. I just hoped it wouldn’t be too public of an outbreak for my own sake.

I watched her retreating form as it made its way down the passageway. In the distance I saw a blur of white coats. Looking at my watch, I realized it was time for the director’s rounds and I had somehow forgot about them. These rounds always annoyed me as everyone was supposed to attend. I shrugged my shoulders and watched to see how Daimon would react to the oncoming horde of white coats coming her way.

 

I was interested to see if she would concede and give way to them or join them or if she would be her typical pompous self and carry on walking. The latter would probably result in a torrential downpour of insults and comments from my fellow colleagues and the director.

 

I figured I could retreat after seeing the exchange. I didn’t want to do these rounds but being put into the non-committed group of doctors was not part of my grand plan of becoming the best anesthetist that I could.

 

The horde of white were determined in their strides. Their faces were lit up with pride and something else.

 

Dr Daimon though seemed unaffected by them. Her stride was steady and sure and she looked straight ahead. I realized then that she wasn’t looking at her phone anymore. I wondered what or who had caught her attention so. Why I wondered I have no clue but I immediately threw any kind of sympathetic thoughts out. I was in no way going to come to this doctor’s defense ever!

The two sides met and where the white hoard stopped, Daimon continued on. Her expression was neutral and her gaze was fixed straight ahead of her. She didn’t hear the loud exclamations of horror and disbelief. She didn’t stop.

Being the proud director that he was he called out to her, demanding that she at least greet him and the other doctors but she continued on in silence. He called out again. This time she stopped but didn’t turn around to face them.

In a loud voice she declared “A Doctor’s license isn’t needed for rounds. I will not do it” Her voice was crystal clear as it broke the serene peacefulness of the hospital corridors.

With that said, she continued her journey and didn’t stop once not even when the loud insults grew louder and closer and she was yanked backwards by a violent grab. Though clearly taken aback by this move her resolve and facial expression didn’t change once.

The doctor who had stopped her was one of the vice directors and he was now loudly demanding that she get down on her knees and apologize to the director. I was now lightly amused at her current predicament. Was this the day that she would be forced to kneel? Would I get to look on in triumph as she got reprimanded for her behavior?

These were thoughts swirling around in my mind as I saw the senior doctor tighten his grip on Damion’s arm. She squirmed slightly.

“It hurts” she declared with a slight wine to her voice. “it hurts. Let go” She cried out.

The other doctor increased the pressure. “Not till you apologize and kneel before all of us.”

This time she whirled around and glared at the doctor in front of her. They were now right in each other’s faces. Neither of them were flinching.

Daimon gave him one last look before tugging her arm away and with a fierce final declaration of “I will not”  she got loose without anyone following her. Her captor had been surprised at her strength and general lack of care for her disrespectful manners and so looked on semi stunned and shocked. The director had his mouth open. He was stuttering trying to find words that would halt this freelancer in her steps. But nothing came out.

 

Hmmm this would be an interesting year if I was to stay here. I would try to avoid this thorn as much as I could. She stirred me up in all the wrong ways and more anger or frustration was something I didn’t need more of in my life. I already had enough what with my uncaring and selfish ex-husband.

That day whenever I saw her, I turned and walked the other way. I somehow managed to pull out of any surgeries that she had her name on or even sights on.

So far, at least on this day only, I was successful in having a Daimon free day, that is of course after the first encounter earlier on in the day.

 

But just as I was leaving I got dragged into a surgery that I had no wish to attend. But I had no choice and was slumped into the same room as THAT Daimon. She didn’t even acknowledge my entrance into the room or even when I changed places with the previous anesthetist. Her eyes were fixed on the incision she was currently cutting.

I watched with a skeptical eye as the operation progressed. Suddenly alarm bells of a struggling heart erratically beeped. I smirked at myself thinking that she had finally made a mistake but when I looked up she was glaring back at one of my fellow doctors. Her glare intensifies as the doctor in question seems to diminish in size.

“You didn’t diagnose this patient correctly” She said matter of factly while putting down her surgeon’s tools and heading over to the overhead display of the patient’s medical records and scans. The other doctors frantically moved about in a flurry not knowing what to do or how to proceed. Just when all hell was about to break loose and I was about to pronounce emergency procedures, Dr Daimon reappeared right in front of me. She looked me directly in the eyes and demanded that I insert a different drug into the patients IV. I starred at her in disbelief. Was she serious?

At this point if the patient had any more stress, their heart would probably give in. Adding that drug to their already loaded drip would only complicate matters.

As I opened up my mouth to object she gave me one stern look before turning around, picking up a new scalpel and heading back to the patient.

I watched in horror as she proceeded to complete a surgery that had not yet been done before in Japan. A very risky and dangerous one at that hence why there had been no record of one yet. I quickly obediently got to following through her request. I mean demand.

All other doctors had refused to participate and she was left to handle it all by herself as they watched on with alarmed and anxious expressions on their faces.

The beeping stopped and was replaced with a rhythmic beeps of a steady heartbeat. All of the doctors sighed with relief even though they had had no part in it.

I turned now to look back at this strange enigma of a doctor. She was closing up the patient. Her hand was so steady but so fast that it was done before I knew it. She walked over to the side of the bed and gently placed her hand on the patient’s shoulder.

She stayed like that for a good two minutes and then turned around and left. I couldn’t help that my own mouth was now wide open. I couldn’t believe what had just been done and how it had been done so skillfully. Even though I hated myself for it, I began to think that maybe, just maybe there was something more about this Daimon that I didn’t know. Maybe she was the doctor that didn’t fail and maybe she had a pact with god as well. Ok maybe the latter was just a silly contemplation but who knows. There were strange people about in his world. This Daimon Michiko could very well be one of those strange people or an alien with super powers.

Even if she possessed superpowers, I couldn’t deny (even to myself) that I was filled with admiration of what had been completed right in front of me. I felt a little bit privileged to have witnessed it as well. Maybe just maybe if I could befriend this doctor, I could learn to be better myself!


	4. A State of Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know her.

I knew I had a slight problem when I found myself booking in to each and every surgery that Daimon chose to do. I stared at my obviously overflowing schedule.   
What had I gotten myself into?  
Just as I slammed my diary shut, I heard the clip clop of heels walking into the staff room. I looked up to see the face of Daimon (in all her pompous glory). I immediately got up from my desk and walked over to her. I had a ton of questions about the latest operation we had completed and needed answers. She dismissed me promptly with the excuse of lunch.   
Did I mean that little to her as a person and fellow doctor that she couldn’t spare a few minutes or even seconds to converse with me? A slight fire grew within but I let it slide as I heard the protesting grumblings of my own stomach. And so instead of following her, I pulled out my lunchbox and devoured its contents. I had often found myself on the top floor of the hospital building. Hardly anyone came here so it was peaceful and I could eat in silence. I was staring up at the clear blue skies when I felt a vibration in my pocket.

Pulling out my phone, I squinted at the screen. It was Mai.  
I felt a tug of my heart strings. I missed her. I missed her more at night on those odd days that I didn’t have a surgery I had to attend. Then it would be dark and lonely in my small one-bedroom apartment. I would hear her voice chatter away but no matter how much it seemed real, it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. Since Mai had left with my parents to go to London so that she could attend a prestigious school there, no one else but myself set foot into this abode.

I quickly pressed the green button, hoping she hadn’t given up hope on her mother just yet. I was greeted by the cheerful voice of my little girl. I could hear my parents trying to quiet her, but their protests were to no avail. I guessed it was really late there and their neighbors might not appreciate a kids shouting at 1am (at least that’s what I calculated it to be at. Which made me think suddenly, why in the world was she calling me now?).  
She told me all about her week and told me in explicit detail how her day had gone. I had to listen to every word and she made sure I asked a question or two before I heard her voice start to become heavy with sleep. Somewhat sadly I said goodbye and wished her a good rest.  
The phone felt like a block of ice as I put it back in my pocket and looked out at the city before me.   
My thoughts started to wonder and soon enough I found, to my dismay, that I was thinking of a certain doctor I most certainly did not want to think about. I tried in vain to dismiss these annoying thoughts but they just came back so I indulged myself and looked her up online again. This time I was more fruitful than the last and came up with some interesting articles she had written while working in South America and then some more while she was volunteering in Russia.  
I couldn’t find much about her childhood or history. The only information that I could come up with was her somewhat sketchy education and her numerous trips volunteering around the world. I also came up with an article that claimed that she was Doctor X. I highly doubted this though as I knew that Doctor X was a male or so I believed it to be so. How could someone of that talent and skill be a woman?   
I shook my head and put my last piece of sushi into my mouth before getting up and walking back to our staff room in the hospital and mentally preparing myself for another busy day alongside those annoying male doctors and a doctor extradoinaire who seemed to care little about those around her.  
I almost walked right into the chief and deputy as they were making their daily rounds. I was so lost in thought still. Apologizing I walked on instead of joining them. I could feel their stares on my back but kept on. There was no need for those walks. If only the doctors genuinely cared just a little bit about their patients and actually looked out for their best interests. But they would rather do useless walks and take money bribes from their patients. Hah so long had I thought that doctors were upright people but within a week of working in our state hospitals I soon found out that many were the scum of our nation. Their only goal was to collect the most prestige, fame and money.  
I sighed to myself as I put my theatre clothes on and scrubbed in to my next surgery. I knew at least that on this one there would be a doctor that cared. Maybe not for the right reasons but nevertheless she cared more for patients than this whole hospital combined even with her skew perspectives.  
Being the first one to open and the last one present in any operating room I was surprised to find the room not empty. A lone figure was standing at the back of the room examining the x-rays and cti scans. I knew that figure. It was one I could spot in a crowd of people. The self-confident pose mixed with a little sass and the signature finger on her chin in contemplation. I tried not to disturb her as I readied the drugs for our patient.  
I tried to ignore my growing interest and slight desire to communicate with this wonder. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her and so many thoughts I wanted to confirm. But there was no way I was going to be so bluntly ignored again and so far my plans were working.   
I heard the theatre doors swing open which was followed by the somewhat out of step footsteps. There was a nervous shuffle which was almost dimmed out by the more confident stride of the two other doctors. I knew who they were without looking their way. Looking one last time at the only doctor who had my interest before settling down into the swing of my job.  
I watched in fascination as Dr Daimon conceded to the other doctors. She was sporting a knowing smile as she gave way to her supposedly senior doctor. Somewhere deep inside me, where I stored my deepest darkest emotions, I felt a touch of pride at her being slighted but that was not to last.  
I heard the incessant beeping before I saw the stats on the machine drop to a dangerously low level. The other doctors were frantically conversing among themselves and very obviously stressed beyond their capabilities. I looked down to where they were working and then back at the stats. Something wasn’t right and I had this fleeting feeling that they themselves had caused it.  
Just when everything felt like it had been lost, a new figure pushed the lead doctor out of the way. I breathed in the peculiar scent and fascinatedly watched as she worked. Quick was her hand and delicate where her stitches. Wait what? Just now she had only picked up the knife and now she was finishing the last suture? How quick was this woman? This couldn’t be possible. I was still fighting a war with logic and what I was seeing with my eyes when she moved to the edge of the table and layed her hand gently on the patient’s shoulder. All other doctors were clearly angry that she had bettered all of them in only a few minutes but yet they were also in awe of her.   
Without saying anything she opened the doors and left.  
The room was silence for five full minutes. We were all shocked.

But once those five minutes were up, immediately the complaining and insults started to be thrown about the room. I tried to ignore them and finish my job in silence.  
Turns out I had three more surgeries just like that one. Dr Daimon coming in at the last moment to save the day and the patient as well. It seemed to be true that her hobbies were surgery. A hand so practiced and a mind so sharp. She didn’t just accept the obvious and always questioned what seemed to be facts. 

A desire to become more like her was growing deep within even though I heard insults being thrown her way on an hourly basis. She was amazing but she was also inaccessible or so I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? I kind of am feeling that I need to go watch the series again to get a feel of the characters. xD but it's so looooooong


	5. A Bud Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings..... smells.... unwanted thoughts.... dreams that shall not be named...  
> these are what ignite a tiny little spark between Jonouchi and the arrogant Doctor X.

It was a beautiful autumn day. I was staring out into the unknown becoming lost in my own world as I scanned the city scape on this late afternoon. I didn’t feel the loss of the warm sun’s rays neither did I hear the mutterings of the person that had moved to stand next to me. I felt a slight nudge to my left but ignored it. The view was far more interesting.

 

I felt another nudge. This time it was more insistent (more like a jab) and I felt the sting for a lot longer. This person whoever it was, was not in the mood of giving up or being ignored. Turning around I was surprised when I got a waft of that familiar but yet still peculiar jasmine scent. For a second I got lost staring into those deep chasms that were staring back at me. They were full of soul and passion; the more I stared the more the beginnings of an annoyed frown grew on her forehead. She mouthed something inaudible before turning around and leaving without a word. I stared at her retreating form with confusion. What was that all about? Had she only come to join me just to mumble quietly to herself and then leave without a proper word or two. I huffed and picked up my bento box and headed back to the staff room, hoping to get some time to research a future case I would be working on the next day.

 

Amidst sipping my usual cup of green tea, my vision was suddenly blurred by a dazzling head of smooth chestnut hair and that same jasmine scent assaulted my nostrils soon after. Irritated I reached out and tried to more her head myself. She wouldn’t budge and it seemed to me that she was reading the chapter.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at removing herself from my person and from my book, I gave up and surrendered to my fate. I unwillingly took a long breath of air to calm my nerves and in so doing received an overdose of her scent. It was doing weird things to my mind and I felt my heart making erratic jumps when Damion’s figure swayed slightly and came ever closer to myself. Currently her ear had brushed up against my cheek twice already. Each time it happened I froze for a few seconds.

I swear I wasn’t a sensual person but this woman was doing things to me that I had never had problems with earlier in my life and definitely never in my failed marriage.

I focused my attention on the clock face, waiting for the minute hand to reach the hour. I was curious to see if she would even know what with her being so engrossed in my book. I couldn’t either understand what was so exciting about this specific book. It was just a boring scientific journal. How could it keep her attention for so long.?

I felt a bead of sweat drop from my forehead down to the bridge of my nose. It tickled as it ran down my face and finally disintegrated into nothing upon meeting my doctors coat. Just as I felt I could breathe again I felt another bead form. I was just about to wipe my brow with my free hand when I felt the presence of a hand gently landed on my waist.

Instantly I felt my pulse speed up. The sweat was now making itself known all over my body. Nervous sweat. I turned my attention back to the clock on the stark white wall. It was now past five already. By FIVE minutes and Daimon was still hovering over me and rudely in my space. I was beyond upset. Not only had she stolen my precious free time to research but she was now doing things to me that I most definitely DID NOT want to feel.

I wanted to shrug her off of me and out of my space but a very tiny part of me wished she would stay longer.

 

Abruptly the book was taken out of my hands and I watched in total shock as I watched her grab her handbag and walk out of the room. I sat there for five minutes just staring into space trying to make sense of my thoughts and rebellious feelings as well as trying to figure out what had just happened and why.

Eventually my body caught up with my brain. I pulled myself out of my silent war and rushed out of the staff door. I almost tripped over my own feet trying to catch up with that arrogant doctor who had just stolen my book in plain sight.. Not to mention other things which should also be illegal. At least they would have been if I was the one to make laws.

I was barely able to stop her and when I eventually laid hands on her in a final attempt to hault her in her retreat to wherever she went after work, she glared down on me as if I had insulted her.

“you have my book” I tried my very best to sound as demanding and serious as possible. I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to be a little threatening.

“So, I’m just borrowing it.” Damion was staring at the wall behind me. Her tone was condescending and she WAS IGNORING ME. How dare she!

“Well, I need it tonight” I declared confidently. I caught myself staring at her long, elegant legs. I was lucky I had not been engrossed in them too long.

“So do I” She retorted and turned around to leave again. I hadn’t let go of her sleeve thought and so was pulled along unwillingly. I wasn’t going to let go though. That was my book not hers and I did need it. Well not technically. I knew everything I needed to know for the operation but this time I wanted to impress the guest surgeon that was coming from the US to help with this delicate procedure. My plan of action was to impress him just enough to get him to ask me out on a date. The next agenda would be dating, engagement and marriage. I suppose it was a silly thought but I had these childish romantic obsessions sometimes and this plan was a direct result of them. I wasn’t about to let this equally childish and silly grown woman in front of me whisk those dreams away just because she wanted something that wasn’t hers.

She didn’t stop even as we walked out of the large glass hospital doors. She walked with purpose and I struggled to keep up with her.

“Just give me the book” I said in between sharp breathes as I ran while she walked. Her steady pace was not one I could easily keep up with.

“No”

“Please, just for tonight.” I whined all the while breathing heavily but still holding tightly to her arm. The sleeve had proved troublesome so I had resorted to bigger measures to stay in contact with her.

“Why” was her prompt reply.

 She wasn’t even looking at me. Her gaze was focused straight ahead. I almost hated her for it. She could at least have the decency to look me in the eye. But no apparently I was way below her for her to even look in my direction.

“I need it for study purposes. I have an op tomorrow and want to make sure I know my facts”

“you don’t need it.” She smirked as she turned a corner and I swayed slightly almost toppling into her. I somehow managed to keep my balance and stop myself from disaster.

“How would you know that” I was beginning to get annoyed with her. I know I was a walk over in many respects but an annoyed me wasn’t so pleasant.

I stopped suddenly and she jerked to a stop with my sudden abrupt stop. “DAIMON” I yelled in a shrill tone.

I saw her flinch at this. That surprised me.

“Daimon,” now talking in a more regular tone now. “I really need that book now so please just give me back my book and I will leave you alone.”

 

She turned around now to look at me. She was sporting that arrogant smirk on her face and I wanted nothing more than to swipe it clean off her face.

I held out my hand and waited for her to give in. I felt her gaze on my whole being. It almost felt like there were tiny fires been spread wherever she looked next. I didn’t like this attention but a tiny part of me was enjoying it. That part of me I was desperately trying to squash. How dare it.

Just as I was about to hand in the towel and give in, she surprised me by dropping the heavy book into my waiting hands. I had to quickly adjust my position so it wouldn’t fall onto the floor. Her throw had been careless and sloppy. I glared at her but she just smiled in that sickly sweet way that naughty kids do and swirled around leaving me standing alone again.

I patted my book and turned back to the hospital. I was about to go back inside when a thought tame to me. I could easily just do a Daimon now and leave “early” The train ride home was a welcome distraction to my thoughts which were still now fighting for clarity and dominance. I figured I would get home and indulge myself in a scented bath, a little reading before finally going to sleep. This day (mainly THAT PERSON) had tired me endlessly. I was looking forward to that pillow.

When I finally lay down to sleep, images of that afternoon lingered in my consciousness. I tried to bat them away but they didn’t give in. My dreams were of things I shall never mention to anyone even under oath. There was no way anyone would find out about them. What happens in dreamland stays in dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long. I suppose sometimes life is a bitch and well I also had that silly thing called writers block. I will try to be more regular with updates. I hope to finish this story soon as I have so many new ships to write for.......
> 
>  
> 
> help me >.>


	6. The Flame of Jealousy Ignited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonouchi realizes it's more than admiration that she feels for Daimon. She feels something much akin to jealousy rise on a few occasions.

During breakfast I mused through the book one last time. There was a moment or two where my thoughts slipped to a different plain. One that was clearly marked as “Dangerous” but my brain went there even so. It was only for a second but enough to visibly change my stature.

I had started the day out confident and ready to tackle this most important day but after a few seconds spent in that part of my mind. My false confidence crumbled to nothing and I was left feeling small and insignificant. I wondered how I would ever succeed in my grand plan for today if I had become like this. My whole plan was centered on me being confident enough to approach him with my varied knowledge and great technique. That would be impossible now.

I got to work early and glared at Damion’s desk whenever I could. She was ruining my week and she wasn’t even there yet. As usual she was ignoring the fact that all doctors were required to meet and await the arrival of the international doctor. The usual claim of “One doesn’t need a medical license for that” probably would have been used if asked why she was not present.

Eventually we were all notified to meet outside and wait for the visiting doctor and I tidied myself up before walking away with a cheerful (but fake) smile on my face. My nerves started to go crazy as I thought of the possibilities. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daimon walking towards us. Just then the car carrying our important guest arrived and I watched in amusement as Damion’s pants got soiled from an odd puddle at the side of the rode. It felt good to laugh at her misgivings especially after my lack of sleep the night before (thanks to her). I turned my attention to the doctor who was now walking towards me. He was handsome enough though a tad bit on the old side (for my taste at least). I ignored that minor detail and rushed up to him with the bouquet of flowers I had bought for him. _Who buys flowers for a man?_

I felt like a school kid as he asked me if I was the one who had sent the love letter. Who does that kind of thing anyway. Especially adults. I admonished myself and prayed Daimon would never catch wind of it. Little did I know that she was watching me and could hear our conversation as well.

I froze as he moved forward and proceeded to kiss me on the cheek. One kiss per side. Old school European style.

“You are so beautiful to me” He said in jilted English.

 My body felt like ice in his hands. Why? He was a good looking man, relatively. He had good prospects and a solid job. Then why was my heart not jumping wildly in my chest. Why was the only emotion I felt now only irritation at his closeness?

 

 

 

 

                                                                                      ******

Daimon was watching a mere few footsteps away. She gritted her teeth while this new doctor greeted Jonouchi Italian style. If one had been nearby they would have heard a tut and a slight intake of breath. She clutched her handbag and walked towards the frozen figure that was now Jonouchi. The others had already left the premises.

                                                                                 *********

 

Meanwhile I had momentarily blanked out. The thing that brought me out of my daze was nearing footsteps I knew too well. With a start I blinked and swiveled myself around. I brought my hands to my cheeks to feel if there was any blush. They were ice cold. Weird as it wasn’t exactly a very cold day today.  What was wrong with me?

I heard those telltale clip clops and knew I was done for.

“What the heck are you doing” Daimion demanded whilst pushing me out of her way with her shoulder.

It was just the shove that send my heart into spasms. It was most definitely not Daimon that made a million butterflies erupt in my stomach. No way!

 

I avoided her and him for a while till I could control those weird feelings and still be able to face her. She was most definitely going to tease me about it for as long as she could.

Little did I know she was already causing trouble with this new doctor. He didn’t like her line, the now so famour “ I never fail” and was claiming it was his. He was not actually a very nice guy and I would find that out soon after. No thanks to Daimon obviously.

Don’t ask me why I got roped into playing games at Damion’s house again. I had only done it once before because her boss (and my new one) Akira had pouted so much but here I was and I had bought little Mai with me. What was I doing? I suppose this house was homelier than our one and definitely more lively.

Daimon wouldn’t shut up about the _dodginess_ of this Professor Kusakabe. But soon enough she brought THAT up claiming that he had hugged me and rendered me spineless. Ugh that hurt especially since it was so far from the truth. She then proceeded to prod me with a stick in the most inappropriate areas.  It didn’t help that I was getting slightly turned on by it either.

Faking it and pushing her hands away I claimed that this professor was the only doctor I respected. I continued sprouting nonsense about how he had consideration for his staff, thoughtfulness towards his patients. The worst bit was that I claimed that everything about him is first class. I cringed inwardly thinking back to earlier. Even his scent had put me off.

Daimon mumbled something under her breath and glared at the Mahjong board before her.

I couldn’t help myself. Once the lies started they often didn’t stop.

“It means he’s not like you” I retorted proudly hoping she wouldn’t see through my façade. Yeah that’s why I felt nothing for him. This was becoming a bad situation to be trapped in. Akira stepped in luckily. I suppose we were acting like little kids but then he asked what I had written in the “love” letter. Why, oh why did he have to bring that up?

Daimon was in her element now. Pulling her one knee up and summoning her highest pitch voice she imitated me.

“A divorcee with a child looking for a lover”

 I pulled her arms down and slapped her indignantly. At the contact I felt my heartbeat speed up. Out of the corner I heard Mai celebrating. She really wanted me to find someone new already.

“Mai”  I tried to shhh her as I was embarrassed enough. Way to go Daimon.

Staring ahead and ignoring the looks I was receiving from Daimon I stated what I had actually written.“I only asked him to let me be his anesthesiologist for the live surgery demonstration he’s performing. No love letters.”

I tried to ignore the fake puking noises coming from Daimon. Wow, she was such a child sometimes. I should use this as ammunition at the hospital. Scratch that I knew I would never do that.

I went on to tell her how he is the best surgeon in the world. What a bunch of lies. Possibly the best surgeon in the world was sitting right alongside me now but anyway that is not important.

“It’s not every day I get to stand in the same operating room with him” I said while looking at the game board. I noticed the full on pout that Daimon was displaying and ignored it. Yes, I did get to stand in the same operation room with the best surgeon in the world but that wasn’t important either.

Akira cheered me on till I told him I would do it for free.  I had no idea why I wanted to do it free of charge possibly because it would encourage more time with him which now made me cringe just thinking of it.

Daimon may be the best surgeon in the world but she was most definably the worst mahjong player ever. She was so easy to beat and never ever won. I smirked as I lay my pieces out and won the final game.

We left late again that night. It seemed to be a habit whenever I frequented that abode.

After helping Mai get ready for bed and then singing her usual lullaby I finally had time for myself. Thoughts of the day’s happenings and experiences flashed before my eyes. On retrospect they were far more embarrassing now that I was looking at it happening almost from afar. I curled myself up into a ball and vowed I would get Daimon back somehow. I was not going to allow her to have free range at teasing me about my choice of dating partners.

The following day started out well and I was looking forward to finally being able to put my head on my pillow without feelings of shame or other unimportant thoughts. But then Daimon walked in and behind her was the professor. He was all up in her space. They were definitely very alike. Maybe that’s why I had thought he would be an ideal fit. What? No of course that is not why I wanted to get closer to him. Ugh me and Daimon. Never!

I watched though as they argued together. Most people argued with Daimon but I happened to see his eyes twinkling and saw him draw even closer into Daimon’s already tiny personal space. It urked me somehow to see this. Then he lay his hand on her shoulder.

I felt a tingling along my arm and unknowingly my fist clenched into a tight ball. I glared at his hand. But it didn’t stay there long as Daimon herself stood up to leave to get ready for the surgery that she now had to watch and supposedly learn from.

Scrubbing in for the surgery turned awkward as I stood next to the professor. He didn’t even notice me. He had his eyes staring into the operating room. I heard him mumble something about difficult woman but it was too soft for me to hear with clarity.

Halfway through the operation the patient’s heart rate suddenly halted and with it the Professor’s hands. I watched in horror as his face froze up. No amounts of calling out his name got him out of his stupor it was only when Daimon shoved him out of the way and took over that he woke up. Then he was glaring at Daimon and demanding that she stop since the patient was not able to be saved in no uncertain terms. But she carried on and in the end who had to be the better doctor but the very person I was trying to ignore.

All the other doctors were grumbling to themselves that they wanted to get rid of her and the professor was glaring at her. She had proved that indeed it was only her who did not make mistake as the whole catastrophe was caused by an overlook on the professor’s part. A small part of me also wanted her to leave. That way I would be free of these rebellious thoughts and whims (maybe).

When I finally got home I was exhausted but Mai was demanding my attention every second of that evening. She kept on asking when “mommy” would find someone new. It was becoming a regular question these days. I almost wished to be back in the hospital in that cramped on call room with tensions rising every second and being so closely confined to having to watch those delicate hands at work and war with myself. I fall asleep in Mai’s bed and slept in for much longer that I had planned. Ok sleeping in hadn’t been on the agenda but I suppose it was needed.

Later in the afternoon I took Mai shopping with me. I had spoilt her to some new dresses and coats and we had just sat down to enjoy our food court meal when I heard a familiar obstinate voice demanding something at the nearby food store. Yep, it was her. There was no mistaking it. How she managed to have such fancy clothes and afford anything was above me as it seemed to me that Akira stole all her money instead of giving it to her unlike how he did with my salary. How she was so ignorant to this fact was beyond me. I was about to turn back to my food when I noticed a stray hand wrap itself around her waist. I felt warmth around my neck and was sure that colour was rising on my cheeks. Daimon was oblivious to the crime that was being committed as she argued away with the food vendor. Something about the food portions been too small for how much they cost. Typical Daimon. I tried to ignore the building feeling of jealousy growing as I stared on but when the hand slid suggestively up an up and up.

I couldn’t take I it anymore. I leaped out of the chair (not even caring that it almost toppled over) and rushed over to where the scene was occurring. Daimon was still oblivious. I suppose she wasn’t so averse to crowds and crowded spaces as I was. Grabbing her hand, I yanked her away and pulled her back to our table. Mai was staring at me as if I had become a different person on the other hand Daimon was pouting and mumbling like a child. I handed her my half-finished meal and it wasn’t even seconds and she had stolen my chopsticks from out of my own hands and was devouring the rest of it. I tried to look away as she ate but eventually my eyes wandered back and I watched her put mouthful after mouthful of rice into her mouth. Just a few minutes ago, my mouth had been on those same chopsticks and now….. I felt heat rise up again but this wasn’t an uncomfortable heat. This was something that felt good and so I stared on and was slightly disappointed when the meal was finished. Daimon looked at me briefly and got up and left.

She didn’t even thank me. Not even for the meal and nor for saving her from perverts. Argh this was too much. I needed an outlet to poor my thoughts and feelings into so I wouldn’t have to deal with them any longer. If this went on much longer I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop myself and I most definitely would regret that.  I couldn’t have my parents find out that I had fallen head over heels in love with another doctor. I had promised them that it wouldn’t happen again after the last disaster and they had only agreed to letting me live alone when I could convince them of this. And now here I was mere months later and it was a woman as well. They would never accept this. I knew one thing though and that was that I was screwed over by this Daimon. And I had to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'm deviating from the tv series story now. I just want to have a good story for them where it is conclusive. If you don't like it, don't mind me xD
> 
> The rest is almost done so don't be surprised if I post multiple chapters in one day. I started writing the end of the story first sooo it's really close to done now.


	7. Unbridled Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted her..... I now knew that but I couldn't make a move on her, could I?

The next few days were almost a living hell for me. The more time I spent around her, whether it was during work hours or at her and Akira’s house or if it was a random shopping outing she had invited me on (more like dragged me along without even an invite) the more I craved. I went to bed each night hoping for sweet sleep but all I got were wet dreams that woke me up in a state of need. Not just for water.

My sleeping pattern was totally wrecked and I felt myself almost dozing off to sleep in the operating rooms. Luckily my hands didn’t actually need to be so diligent. My job was more reliant on me noticing irregularities in the machines, heartrate and other details. No scalpel ever was in my hand so I was safe. But I craved proper sleep.

One day I overheard the other doctors planning something but I couldn’t get close enough to hear exactly what they had planned. I knew it was related to Daimon so I immediately had to go warn her that something was afoot. I almost stumbled right into her and had to calm my erratic heart a mere minute or two before opening my mouth to talk. She was drunk though and slowly but surely infringing on my personal space. I couldn’t say I minded at how she felt against my own body. It was soft and warm and oh so deliciously smelling. She almost tripped and fell into me but somehow stopped herself. She landed dangerously close to my lips. Her own hovered just above mine and for a brief second I thought it was going to happen. But no, those lips didn’t touch mine, instead I felt a breeze and the loss of contact and off she was. Stumbling into walls but still marching on. A part of me wanted to run after her and ravage her then and then but I couldn’t do it. My arms felt like lead. I was too scared of the consequences.

I would soon regret ever leaving her alone in that state. Ravaging her and having to deal with the consequences of that would have been much better than what did happen later. But it took a while for me to find out.

I slowly dragged myself back to our lonely home. Mai was spending some time with my parents these last few days. Luckily or she might have been horrified by my physical state. My bed felt cold and foreign. But I ended up sleeping better than I had in the last few days.

 

The next morning, I went to work and was surprised to see Daimon sporting a bandaged arm. She was arguing with the chief of surgery that she was still good to go and could still operate. Daimon needed to get a new hobby. Clearly surgery was already taking its toll on her hands. I sighed as I thought of those hands again. I wondered if she would still be ok to do other non doctorly things in her state. Suddenly realizing where my head had gone to, I shook myself roughly and headed to the hospital staff washrooms. What I needed was a cold shower.

The ice cold water cleared my head somewhat and I was able to put my clothes on without a second thought. My head was clear and I was ready for work or so I thought.

Walking into the theatre room I was surprised to find Daimon and a bunch of the other more senior doctors engaged in verbal warfare. They claimed she couldn’t possibly operate with her hand the way it was. I felt bad as I saw her face grimace in pain every time she would point at them angrily to prove a point.

Eventually the director of the hospital fired her there and then. I felt like it had been a planned out thing to get rid of her. Somehow Daimon getting injured by her own doing was far from believable. She was clumsy without a scalpel in her hands but not that bad.

I saw her walking out of the hospital looking dejected. I was about to follow after her but I was dragged back into theatre to perform another operation.

I didn’t see Daimon again that day. Nor the next and even when I went to enquire out of curiosity at her house, she wasn’t there either. I was starting to get worried and so was Akira. He probably only worried as his main source of money was missing. Even though he was a nice man I just didn’t see why he took all of her money instead of giving it all to her. Maybe he had a secret plan of storing it up for her so she didn’t spend it. Daimon had a tendency to splurge if she got her hands on a tiny bit of money after all. But I highly doubted this was his goal.

I asked him when he had seen her last. The day before yesterday she had left for work early. I asked him if he knew about her hand. His eyes grew big in surprise.

“Her hand?” He looked at me confused.

“Yes, her hand. She must have hurt it. She wouldn’t tell anyone how though.”

He looked concerned now. Probably realizing that his main source of income was useless now.

“She ran away” he stared back at me with a blank expression on my face.

“She what” I asked feeling a little empty at this new knowledge. “Why?”

Akiro sat down and held his head in his hands. I noticed a tiny tear fall down his face. This surprised me but not enough to ask why this affected him so.

“Where would she have gone” I asked suddenly.

He just sat there silent and tapping his hands on the table. I realized he would be useless now and turned around to leave.

Just as I was about to walk out the door he finally spoke. “I don’t know but she won’t come back for a while”

I looked back at him. He was truly a pitiful sight right now. I couldn’t be like him though, I had to find her. I went back to where we had been on that fateful night where we had almost kissed. Just thinking of it and how close we were made me uptight. Obviously she was nowhere to be seen.

For two whole weeks I searched for her before and after work but I came up empty handed. I got numerous calls from Akira asking if I had found anything. He seemed to be doing his own search too. The hospital felt empty for me. I wondered where she was. Was she happy? Did her arm hurt? Had she last all hope because of her arm? What was she thinking? Did she often think of me? Did she have thoughts…..

Wait, no I couldn’t be thinking these things. Not now, not ever. I was headed down a street called lovers lane when I noticed two adults and a child sitting at a bench. As I drew nearer I had to quickly hide my surprise at seeing her. She was there indeed. The man had his arm around her and the child was holding Damion’s hands in his own. I clenched my teeth and headed in their direction. It was one thing to find romance but a total new and different thing to run away without a word. As I drew nearer I noticed just how close Daimon was to this stranger. It annoyed me. I wouldn’t deny that.

I stood right in front of them. Daimon was oblivious as usual. Her attention seemed to be focused on the ground. The man stared at me with annoyance while the child turned around to look at me with surprise.

“Daimon”

Nothing. Not even a turn of the head. Just like her indeed. I took one step closer and repeated myself. This seemed to awaken her from her musings. She stared at me confused. I watched as recognition finally lit her features. I was rather annoyed that it took so long. She looked at me and then at the man.

“Are you ok?” I asked. After all I was only concerned about her. I figured I would just make sure she was ok and then leave. I wasn’t going to drag her away unwillingly just because I had a one sided crush on her and couldn’t stand seeing her with someone else.

“Who are you” the man had a gruff voice and had now stood up. He towered above me. I felt small and unimportant again.

“Daimon’s friend.” I defiantly replied.

The boy grabbed Daimon’s hand maybe because he realized there was a slight conflict of interest here. Daimon slowly stood up. She was taller than me but only slightly. Somehow though she didn’t seem small next to the man. I happened to glance down at her arm. There was no bandage but I could tell that she was still favouring it.

I reached out my hand but then pulled it back. I couldn’t do that. Daimon was staring back at the ground again. I figured this was over before it had begun and turned around to leave. At least she was alive and well and not lonely. That made one of us.

Sigh, we could have been something. I didn’t hear the scuffle or shouts behind me. I focused instead on the ground below me. I blocked out the sounds of the night and with it my name being called over and over again. I only felt the arms grab me from behind and a warm pent up breathe breathing down my neck. We stayed like that for what felt like only a few seconds but was a long thirty minutes. I felt my eyes begin to droop and the temperature suddenly drop. I turned around and took her good hand in my own and pulled her along (She came willingly) back to her home. Akira couldn’t believe it as I stood there with his protégé. He thanked me over and over again and offered me a reward which I refused. All I wanted was my bed. And someone else in it too. But that wasn’t going to happen was it? So when I finally arrived home, I was so exhausted from all the sleepless nights that I just collapsed into bed and swiftly was in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Was it ok? 
> 
> Next chapter comes with some juicy parts! I hope it will be enjoyed.


	8. Flirting with death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's just say one word...... Cancer  
> but there's something special before that *~*

I didn’t often get drunk…. I really didn’t. I was known during work circles as the one to rely on if you needed a lift. I also had to endure being ridiculed as well when others felt it necessary to slight me.

Smoking was my alternative. I was trying to break this habit as well but it was a hard and long journey.

But today was the exception. I found myself not able to control how much drink I allowed in. I wasn’t even counting anymore. One after another glass just kept coming. I told myself it was because life was too troublesome and I was lonely. The latter was true but the true reason why I allowed myself to fully let go and drink myself into oblivion was because I wanted to let go but knew that I would only be able to do this via some alcoholic courage. I didn’t intend to do anything but I just wanted to be able to let myself go a little bit. I was holding in so many little feelings and desires that I was afraid if I didn’t release just a little I would actually do something about them. And that scared me the most. I couldn’t let anyone know of the turmoil going on within myself let alone to the one who I desperately wanted to tell. I didn’t even want to think of how my parents would react if I did truly let go. What would Mai say too? I’m sure she wouldn’t be happy either. Too many people to impress. I couldn’t disappoint them.

So I found myself drunk but yet not drunk enough to not be able to walk. It took an age and a half to get back home to my makeshift room at Akiras. I had been staying there recently after Akira offered me the room in exchange for finding Daimon. I hesitantly agreed as it would save me a lot of money. It was pure torture though being so close to her every day. Her arm had healed perfectly so she was back at work being her usual self and now I had to see her twice as much. It was pure torture.

 I quietly opened the front door and made my way up the creaky stairs to my room.

I tripped over a scatter cushion that I definitely hadn’t left on the floor earlier. Being as drunk and tired as I was, I didn’t notice it. After recovering my balance, I pulled off my silk shirt, leggings and bra and climbed into bed.

The welcome softness of my bed and covers relieved my heavy mind somewhat and I closed my eyes. Sighing heavily as I pulled my duvet closer.

I was just about to enter the land of dreams and slumber when I felt the duvet ruffle next to me and no sooner had I noticed this fact when I felt a cold hand making its way up my back. I shivered at the touch. It was everything I needed and everything I feared. I froze as I felt another hand (cold as well) slip beneath me and pulling me closer to the body of whoever it was that had claimed my bed. My back was pressed up against something soft which surprised me even in my drunken state.

I slowly, ever so slowly turned myself around so that I could see the intruder. Soft brown hair hit my face as I paused before looking up.

A face so familiar to me but yet so new in this light met mine. Her eyes were slightly closed but she was watching me even so. I smiled awkwardly up at her. Her hands were now adjusting themselves to my new position. I had one on my lower back and another sneakily making its way up my chest. The look on her face was like a sly kid doing something they shouldn’t. She was smiling but with a challenge to it.

I moved closer to her. She smelt so good and I really couldn’t help myself right now. Nesting my head in the crook of her neck I just lay there breathing in her scent and trying to control my erratic heart beats as I felt a tingling up and down my core as her hands groped my breasts. I couldn’t help my soft moans that escaped from out of my mouth as she squeezed them gently. In response I pushed myself into her and started biting her lower neck _softly but firmly._

My brain was a whirl as I felt her hand slip away and ever eager fingers replace them. If I had thought that these fingers were skilled before, I know knew they were hands of the gods. Maybe she had made a deal with the gods because this talent in inciting my pleasure and knowing just where to touch was unmatched. She was only touching my chest and teasing my nipples with her fingers but yet the waves of pleasure that rolled within me, one would have thought she was already at third base.

With what strength I had I pulled myself up to where her lips should have been. I tentatively moved forward and as I felt them brush up against my own, I knew. I knew that this is what I had wanted when I first met this woman. I had only hidden it with contempt of her behavior and disbelief that such a woman could exist.

She wasn’t slow to respond and eagerly kissed me while pulling me in much like prey is pulled in by the hunter.

 

 

 

Slow

       Demanding

                      Tender

 Ok maybe my brain wasn’t thinking straight. Well obviously it wasn’t but no hunter treats their prey like a sexual object to be aroused and pleasured beyond belief... Well, ok some of them but they were definitely not Daimon.

I wanted to take a deep breath as I felt like I was losing the ability to keep air in my lungs but she had no intention of stopping. Her hands were now cradling my face and holding me there. Her tongue was so smooth and soft as it entered my mouth. She was just as demanding and to the point sexually as she was in the workplace. My hand slipped downwards to her own chest. I wanted to feel her in more ways than her tongue warring against mine. My hands touched already naked flesh that was so soft but firm in all the right ways.

Hmmmmmmmmm

She pulled away just as I was about to get started and all of a sudden I was lying flat on my back with her hovering above me.  The roles had turned. Her expression was partly predatory and partly human.

All I could remember from that night was that it was heaven and I wanted it to never end but our bodies gave in eventually. I woke up draped across the bed and alone again. It almost felt like nothing had ever happened. Well it would have if I had not found Daimon’s black lace underwear hidden between the covers. They were a memento I would keep forever and hoped to someday experience again. I eventually framed them and locked them away in my safe.

Life continued though. Daimon ignored me for the most part. I caught her staring on odd occasions though. We spent little time alone and eventually the tension boiled over and we had a nasty argument. From that moment on we refused to talk to each other. How could she claim that I was bad at my job! The audacity!

We barely talked let alone looked at the other. Snarky comments were numerous but a cutting word or two would often find their place in our arguments when we did accidentally catch each other.

 

One day after a particular horrible argument I stormed out of the hospital. I didn’t know that Daimon followed me and will still following me as I turned a corner towards a bridge. My phone started ringing. It was Mai. I picked it up and tried to sound as cheery as possible. It was hard lying but I think I did a good job this time. She didn’t pick up my dry tone. Suddenly I felt this sharp pain in my chest. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Pressing my hand into where the pain was, I tried to keep myself from making any sounds. I concentrated so hard on this task that my head begun to hurt. I didn’t want to scare her. I managed a goodbye before crumpling down onto my knees. Or what should have been my knees but I fell into arms and didn’t fall at all. Strong arms were holding me up. A scent I would recognize from a 1000 miles was weaving itself through my senses as waves of pain broke my consciousness. I heard her screaming and calling for help but to no avail. I blanked out completely.

When I came to, I was in a hospital bed. Daimon was there. Hovering right over me. She gave me that warning glance once as I tried to pull myself up.

I gave up after not much effort; it hurt too much.

She looked at me and handed me my patient reports. I stared at the word in front of me. CANCER. It was like a death sentence staring right at me. My vision blurred. A finger suddenly caught my attention it was pointing to a certain diagnosis. I looked at it and then back up at Daimon.

“I can remove it” She said determinedly.

I nodded my head. I couldn’t have her fail and live with that. It would ruin her.

“Why don’t you trust me” She demanded. There was hurt laced in her tone.

“It’s not you, it’s me” I said while staring back at the report. I felt a tear trickle down. “I won’t be able to forgive myself if I die while you are operating on me”

“I never fail” she said obstinately.

“I know, but what if you do” I mused. “What if I fail you?”

I felt the bed jerk backwards as Daimon pummeled it with her fist in utter frustration.

“You need to have it taken out now or it will be too late. Let me do it”

“No” I shouted back at her.

“Do you want to die?”

I looked up at her. This was the first time I had ever seen her vulnerable and in pain. She looked so frail that if I touched her she might shatter into a million pieces. What had happened to my Daimon?

“What about Mai?” She asked. I noticed her hands tightening on the bed rails.

“She will be fine” My voice cracked as I said these words. I knew she would not be fine. But I was being selfish.

“What about me?” Her voice shook with raw emotion. I stared at her, completely shocked that she had just gone there.  Her eyes were piercing as they searched for truth. Her hands were white from clenching them together too much.

“Since when did you know?” I asked as I finally pieced it all together. I was not a good doctor because I hadn’t noticed the signs. I had ignored them and gone on living. I suppose she was right after all.

“It’s not important” There was resignation in her voice.

“it is” I insisted. “It is important” I grabbed her hand and effectively stopped her from leaving. She just stood there for a while before finally motioning me to move over on the bed. I eagerly made way for her and watched out of the corner of my eye as she lay there just staring up at the ceiling. We lay like that for hours. No words just silence and me holding her hand.

A week went by. I fainted one day while drinking some water. Daimon didn’t even wait for permission. She wheeled my bed into the ER and immediately started emergency surgery. The doctors that joined her were amazed at her increased speed and effectively. One of them noticed the solemn expression that she held throughout the operation. He offered his help as much as possible and thankfully was a good helper. I was saved yet again by Daimon but it took five days before I could finally talk and thank her. She smiled and waved it away as if it was nothing. I vowed I would make it up to her and get her to love me even if it took a 20 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was different and I hope I am getting better at "sexy" scenes... I still feel so awkward writing them but anyway.


	9. A Passion Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is there and she knows this and is finally able to do something about it but then tragedy strikes and then some.......

The admiration, attraction and growing passion for something I don’t know if I could have, is growing out beyond what I could handle. What makes things worse is that the amazing Doctor X gets sick (fatally so) and is too stubborn to go and get treatment (I suppose just like me, maybe she is doing this on purpose to prove a point). The harsh reality of losing something I have not yet made my claim on and of losing my best friend along with that leaves me with many sleepless nights. Daimon herself refuses treatment instead opting to complete the surgery of the man that is making her own life a living hell.

I can’t understand her at all. We spent many hours fighting and shouting at the other till I am left with a hoarse voice. My pleas and suggestions fell on deaf ears. She was determined to do this surgery to save that horrible, despicable and incredibly corrupt so called “doctor”.

I worry about her and try to give her the comfort she gave me but Daimon sensei is not such a great patient as she is a doctor. She doesn’t listen to my quiet requests or protests and soon we are back in the operation room performing that all important surgery. Everyone is there.

Except for Daimon.

Daimon is late. Daimon is never late.. Well except for things that don’t require a medial license of course.

But just as another surgeon is about to cut into the patient and probably fail, Daimon arrives. I worry about her as the surgery progresses. I can see that she is in pain. Her face contorts in pain at various stages of the operation. She is trying her best to hide it but her body is giving herself away. Thankfully the surgery is a success but while she is stitching up she gives a long, heartfelt and meaningful speech which hits everyone present and I was sure it would stay in each of our minds throughout our careers and life. I watch as she leaves the operating table but look away as a stray number catches my attention on the monitoring machine. Just as I do that I hear a thud and watch all the other doctors running towards where Daimon is curled up on the floor in extreme pain. It feels like a still from a movie as stare at the scene that just unfolded.

I rush without thinking to her side and take control. Our fellow doctors are incredibly quick to help and we run to the nearest open operating room only to encounter Director Hiruma. Anxious to start saving my friend and angry with this crooked doctor (who should never even have this position) I shout at him. Accusing him of being a failure of a doctor since he wants to let Daimon die.

I’m amazed that the three head doctors directly under him quickly speak up and take on the care of our previous patient. They hurry us on assuring that they will do a good job. We rush into the waiting OR and immediately start working on Daimon. My heart is beating so fast I feel that it might just beat itself out of my body at this rate. I try to calm my nerves as they open her up but am only filled with fear of the unknown and of losing her. It all feels so unreal. She trained her “apprentice” well and he manages to do an excellent job but then they come across another more serious obstacle and are left with a choice of inoperable. Out of nowhere booms the voice of Akira as he gives instructions albeit a little late on how to save her. He is reading from a notebook and explains that Daimon herself wrote each and every possible outcome of her operation and ways on how to save her. Daimon is after all saved by herself under the hand of another. The tension and stress is only dimmed slightly as the now head doctor claims the operation a success). The doctors leave but not before each standing before the quite pale form of Daimon and giving their own form on encouragement and well wishes. I stay behind to help the nurses as we prepare her for the intensive care ward.

I decide to stay much to Akira’s objections and sleep in the tiny chair next to her bed. It feels so similar to how we were a year before except now reversed. I grab her hand just before falling asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my voice being called over and over again by a familiar voice. Akira is standing in front of me staring at me with worry and something else.

 

 “Where is she” he demands while pointing at the bed. I look in the direction of his finger. The bed is empty. My heart falls to the floor or so it feels.

“I.. Uh..” I stammer trying to find words but to no avail. She was there… I do know that. “I don’t know. I fell asleep and now she is gone” My tongue feels like putty in my mouth. Words don’t come out right.

Akira sighs heavily and mutters to himself. “Typical Daimon.”

“Will she be ok?” I ask staring at him with worry and concern.

 He contemplates my question for a while.

“It’s Daimon after all. I wouldn’t follow her though. She might not want to be found for a while. She does these kind of stints every now and again.”

 

I find myself staring at the floor wondering how in the world I will manage now that my heart has made itself known to myself at least and I actually am ready or ready to act on my feelings. But now there was no Daimon. What was the use of being ready too late?

I want to follow. I want to rush up to her and fall into her strong, able hands. I want to pour my heart out to her and hope she lets me in. But instead I don’t. I hold myself back every single day. I cry myself to sleep for weeks on end and eventually I let my daughter take priority over my lonely life. I even joined Mai in England for a while. Only to return to Japan a year later as the demand for my services back home increased.

 

Days which turn into years are almost too much for me. Mai manages to lessen the hurt just a little bit. There are many, many days that I find myself tempted to look _her_ up and try find her again but I always seem to chicken out at the last minute.

My excuse is always: She doesn’t want me and she wanted this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it ok?  
> This was probably the first chapter I wrote on this story. I think it's probably the best one but anyways moving on.


	10. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again..

Two years have now gone by. I have gotten used to the single life and have long given up hope that a Mr Right would come by. I knew instead that it was only a Miss Right that existed but yet that reality was also almost fantasy now. I was becoming quite good at this freelancing and had grown a pretty good name for myself as an in demand anesthetist.

My good name had gotten me a place as an international quest speaker at a very prominent and world renowned medical conference. The guest speakers ranged from Physiotherapists, anesthetists and pediatricians. Akira had been delighted when I told him about this exciting news. I had somehow got off on leave early so I could visit my daughter first before arriving in Paris for the conference.

My nerves and excitement were all over the place as I walked off the plane in London. I was actually looking forward to the two days of vacation. My schedule had been so demanding of late that I almost felt like I was still partnered with the crazy but dedicated Doctor X. Of course the level of skill I was currently amongst was far from her level but I had grown used to the more normal procedures and lessened risk taking. It was easier and less stressful for me to partake in surgeries this way.

I saw Mai before she saw me. She had grown these two years. Now a brave and adventurous nine-year-old. Her eyes shone with light as she finally recognized me amongst the crowds of fellow passengers. I grabbed my luggage tighter and rushed over to where she stood and swept her up into a great big hug. I could feel my own tears fall down my face and looked ashamed when my little girl took my face in her small hands and told me not to cry.

Two days was certainly not long enough. I hardly had time to spend with her since she was at school for most of the day. Instead I stayed in and slept, trying my best to recover from jet lag and my hectic schedule so that I would be mentally prepared for my lecture/speech that was coming up. On the Saturday that I was to depart for France, I took Mai out to Big Ben. She was so excited when we reached the crown. She had become quite a British little child even proud of the Queen and ever ready to pledge allegiance to the blue, white and red crossed flag. It struck me as amusing that even with her grandparents taking care of her here she still had been impressed upon so greatly by this new nation. It didn’t’ bother me at all though. Better that than the competitive and often cutting Japanese ways. There was no way that I wanted to raise a daughter that was so power driven like the many doctors and directors that I had had the misfortune of working with or under.

Little Mai clung to me as my mother drove me to the airport.  Walking to the security gate I was soon attacked by little hands that wouldn’t release me. In an effort to be able to leave without having to pay for a second flight, I promised to be back right after the convention. I knew this promise would be hard to keep as conventions came with a large amount of self-promotion which I had to do. With that also came keeping up social appearances and attending other small events in the area. But I would try my best to be back as soon as possible. I hugged her tightly and wiped away her remaining tears and gave her one last hug before placing Mai back in my mother’s arms and walking away. I couldn’t look back in case I gave in to those tear stained but cute eyes I knew were staring back at me.

I was lucky enough to get placed right next to an extremely talkative woman. More like unlucky.

Thankfully this flight was a short one and so… soon I was back on the road again in a taxi to the hotel that had been booked for me. Flights tended to tire me out even if they were only an hour or two long so the bed was a more than welcome sight. The next morning was spent doing last minute preparation for the conference. I arrived early and wandered throughout the grand halls of the conference venue.

Being me, speeches were never my thing but I kept the mantra of, “I must not fail this speech” going all along in my mind and finally made it through to receive an ovation of great appreciation. I hadn’t expected my speech to be that warmly received and so when I got bombarded with requests for interviews and the like, I was taken by surprise. The next few days went by too fast. Probably because I was so busy answering calls, questions and doing interviews that I didn’t have any time to myself.

On the final day of my stay in Paris, I took time off and left the conference early. I made my way to the Eiffel tower but it was packed with tourists wanting to climb to the top. Reluctantly I joined the cue. When I finally made it to the top, it was dark and what was left of the determined tourists were now making their way down. I walked over to the far right corner of the large and tall structure. The height I was at was sort of dizzying but the beauty of the city distracted me enough. I almost didn’t hear my phone ringing.

It was Mai calling.

Quickly I took the call. I hadn’t even realized that it was that time of year already so when she asked me what I wanted for Christmas, my first response was that it was far, far away. Mai laughed and then laughed some more. “Ma, Christmas is tomorrow”

Stunned and shocked, I looked at the date on my phone. Indeed, it was. I paused in thought. There was nothing I could think of at the moment so I asked her instead what she wanted.

Her swift response was “Having Mommy back and for her to be happy again”.

I smiled to myself. “But Mai, I am happy”

Mai was silent for a few seconds before replying in a very serious manner. “You are lonely”

I couldn’t deny it. It was a fact. One that was only diminished when I was with my parents or in her company.

“Sooo, Mom, what do you want? I will try to buy it” She said proudly. I chuckled as I thought of how small her allowance could be. There was no way that she could pay for what I really wanted.

“Hmmmm” I said conspirationally “How about a nice batch of your favourite cookies, fresh out of the oven when I get back”

I could hear the cheerful voice of Mai laughing now. “Mommy is so silly.”

“Maybe mommy is just hungry” I cleared my throat a little. "Ok Maiiii, it’s time for your bed time or I’ll call Santa and tell him to fetch your presents instead” I joked with her.

“No, No , NO” she protested all the while getting louder. Finally, she relented and said goodbye. I slowly put my phone back away in my pocket and stared up at the stars.

I was here now, I may as well make a wish. So closing my eyes I wished for the one thing my heart had been longing for. for so long.

After a long time just staring at the beautiful landscape below and before me I decided it was time to get back to the hotel. Turning around I noticed a figure on the opposite side of the barrier as me.

The woman was hunched over the rails and obviously deep in thought and oblivious to the world around her.

The wind started to pick up and her hair was blown about. Long strands of hair blew about and were lit up by the lights of Paris. I stood there fascinated for a few seconds.

I was about to take the first step towards the lift when a familiar scent wafted into my nostrils. Where before it had seemed odd and unwelcome, now it was like a scent from heaven. Looking up again at the solitary woman, I noticed her one side of her face was now in view.

 

It felt like my heart was on the verge of a breakdown as it stuttered out its beats for there in front of me was the person I had wished for. I tentatively took the few steps towards her and closed the gap. All the while breathing in her scent.

The closer I got, the greater the urge to just throw myself at her grew.

“Michiko” I said tentatively as I took the spot next to her.

I didn’t even need to say anything more for soon I found myself wrapped in a warm and passionate embrace. One that I had longed and ached for, for too long. The tears were many as I clung to her just like Mai had clung to me only a few days ago.

“Daimon” Daimon, Daimon. I found myself repeating her name unconsciously and was only stopped when warm but ever so soft and full lips met my own. The desire and need that I had kept hidden so long, now took over. 

The Eiffel Tower would always be a special place for us.

It was where I got my wish.

My wish for love.

And it was given

To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! 
> 
> I love this pairing a lot and i know it is not a popular one so I don't mind if it doesn't get read. Just being able to write it and actually finish it is enough for me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398952) by [Orange_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_cat/pseuds/Orange_cat)




End file.
